This Part of Me
by YunikuSutori
Summary: Naruto is depressed and hates his life. The demon sealed inside doesn't make things easier, because somehow, it's conjured up a dark side that Naruto must share his body with. What happens when he can no longer control this dark side? Will things change for him forever? Will he be lost forever? What will he do to stop this part of him... that he can't control? Rated T for now. (OP)
1. Dark Thoughts

**A/N: I have another story that I can't seem to figure out currently. You'll have to wait my lovely humans. I will, however write a new Naruto story simply for the hell of it. You know?! Shits and giggles? Anyway. I don't own the TV series that inspired this OOC fanfiction... R &R. Shout out in my next chapter to those who decide to review and give me ideas or opinions...**

 _ **~Naruto's P.O.V~**_

 _Last night, I drew an image of a woman, hanging herself. Her dark hair hung long in her face, and a dark, tattered dress. The chair was at an angle, indicating that she had proceeded in the act in that moment that I captured in the image. Many think I have no talent, and no hobby aside from my training. I do, however, and I enjoy making art. I normally take twisted and gory fantasies and bring them to life with pencils and paints. I have other images too. Images such as scarred wrists, a man being stabbed in the throat, etc. But there are some peaceful pieces I've drawn out of simple and flat out boredom._

 _People like to believe that I'm a happy-go-lucky, pain in the ass, knuckle-head ninja. I do, actually, have some calm and normal qualities though. I also have a dark side. The side of me that wishes I could end the world with one word. The side of me that wishes I could end a life in one strike. The part of me... that wishes for death myself. I'm not the type of person that likes bright colors. I like the colors that can be worn without anyone noticing blood-stains from a self inflicted wound, or a brutal murder. Black and red are my favorite colors. Red is the color of blood. Black is the color of the reality that I live. That we all live._

 _This world is dark and cold, and my generation doesn't really understand the fact that shit happens and they haven't even taken in consideration that our parents and grandparents have faced hardships that we could only imagine facing. With the Kyuubi inside me, I get violent thoughts. Because of the demon inside me, I'm also hated. I have no family, and people always try to tear me down and pick me apart. That's why I wish I could kill them. Every last one of them._

 _Kakashi-sensei- It's my understanding that he has faced many hardships, but he still acts like a naive little kid sometimes. Thinking that teamwork and teammates can fix any problem, and save any soul. I would laugh if I wasn't pissed off about the fact. It almost feels like a betrayal on his part, but he wouldn't care what I thought. He never listens._

 _Sakura Haruno- She pretends that her life sucks so bad. She says she hates having parents, but if our roles were reversed, she would pray for a family. I haven't yet though. Simply because I have no time for it. The pink haired ditz also believes that she's better than everyone else, and that she knows so much about the darks and evils of the world. The dead weight doesn't ACTUALLY know shit._

 _Sasuke Uchiha- Now there's a real piece of work if I've ever seen one. I get it. He doesn't have a family either, because his brother killed them all. The thing with him though, is the fact that he thinks that he can just run away, get his "revenge" and be so stupid as to think that he can make it all better. Fuck that. If I'm gonna kill a person, Imma kill everyone._

 _I know. I know. It sounds crazy! Well, that's because it is. And that's the way I like it, so it's okay. I wasn't always like this. I don't always conjure up these thoughts either. I normally think about training, or intricate and thorough ways to end my OWN life. This is just my dark side. It never lasts long, and it rarely comes on._

 _I am a pro at acting like a happy person. On the inside though, I'm actually pretty depressed and maybe even a little angry... Okay, definitely a lot angry. I do, however, care about some things. Maybe I'm just confused. I think this is when my dark side rests inside my head, dormant..._

I closed my journal and locked it, shoving it in the small hiding place that have, cut inside the wall. I didn't bother to read it this time. I'm pretty sure I had a feeling what it would say. Things about murder and suicide. I don't always remember what happens when my dark side wakes up so... I went deep inside my mind one day, and negotiated with that part of me, and we both decided that I would no longer hold him back if he would simply restrain from committing any violent acts and record his thoughts and ideas in the journal.

My dark side probably brought up the drawings thing in that entry. Yes, I do have a knack for art and drawing. And yes, I do draw rather disturbing images, but I don't keep them. I burn them. I only draw them because these disturbing thoughts bring themselves to mind, and I don't know what they mean. It could be my dark side taking over, or simple dementia. Hehe... ehhh.

I know that my dark side probably brought up the suicidal thoughts that I have sometimes. It's true. I hate my life. I hate the people in my life sometimes too. I would never want to kill them though.

Sometimes, I feel like my dark side is trying to take over my body, and lock me inside. I black out sometimes, and then when I come to, I'm in an unfamiliar area that remains in strange places in Konohagakure. I never get scared that I hurt someone, because I never see or smell blood on my person, and I always sense the same amount of chakra around me as usual. I do fear, however, that my dark side _will_ take over. Because then someone will get hurt. Then, I really won't have any control. Then, I really will be the monster they think I am.

 **A/N: I dunno. I feel like it's a little confusing. Oh well. It'll all come together later.**


	2. Jigoku no Akumu

**A/N: I got a couple new ideas. bare with me if you don't enjoy it. Shout out to Rekster707 and KamiKageRyuuketsu. KamiKage will likely be helping to produce some ideas for the story. Thank you! I don't own Naruto. Enjoy the fiction.**

 **Dark Naruto**

Normal Naruto

 _Kyuubi_

 _ **No P.O.V.**_

Naruto and the rest of Team 7 arrived back to Konoha after an escort mission. Dark Naruto hadn't come out for a while. He did, of course, do a lot of talking though.

 _Flashback_

 **"Ugh! C'mon. Let me out already! It's been two weeks!"** Dark Naruto complained.

"No! You can't. Not until we're back in the village." The Kyuubi vessel explained.

"Naruto? Who the hell are you talking to over there?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. Naruto pretended to be asleep so that the Uchiha would believe him to be asleep. "Whatever, Loser." Then he dozed off into the arms of sleep again.

 **"Honestly?** ** _You_** **would rather deal with** ** _that_** **than let me out?"** Dark Naruto coaxed.

"Piss off. I'm going to sleep." Naruto said.

The dark side chuckled. **"If you do that then I** ** _will_** **take over. Or, I'll make sure get NO real sleep."**

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

 _Flashback End_ (Obviously)

Tonight Naruto would keep his word and let his dark side out for a while. He would have before, but it was too risky since he knows that his dark side hates his comrades and would probably kill them if he was released. So, when Naruto got home, to his apartment that night, he locked his doors, pulled out his notebook, and closed his eyes. His dark side emerged. This time, something was different.

Dark Naruto had secretly been building up power to do something that Naruto could not prevent. He was going to lock Naruto in the very back of his mind.

 _Tonight I'll make a plan. I've been trying very hard not to think about it until now so that I wouldn't stop myself, and it worked. I have successfully locked Naruto inside his own mind which I will now make my own._

"What are you doing?! I said I'd let you out! Why are you doing this?!" Naruto screamed, his voice now becoming nothing but an internal conscious. Dark Naruto rolled his red colored eyes, continuing on his entry.

 _For the beginning of my plan, I'll take out the pink haired bitch. Obviously, I'm not an idiot. Sasuke Uchiha will be leaving the village soon, no doubt. His desire is to get revenge. After the Chunin exams, I knew that he would leave. He'll be leaving soon. I'll let him go and hunt him down for the hell of it. We'll see what happens from there. As for everyone else..._

"No! You can'-" Dark Naruto shut his 'true self' out, _completely_.

 _I'll get more powerful... And I'll kill them all. None of them will be salvaged..._

 **"Now... I'll find Haruno-Meinu, and I'll kill her first."** the 'new' and 'improved' Naruto decided. **"But first, I need a new name. I can't use Kuruma, Kyuubi or Kitsune. Those are all way too obvious, not to mention retarded. How about..."** He thought for a moment, **"Jigoku no Akumu."**

Now, decided upon on his new name, he headed toward the Haruno residence, quietly. He didn't want anyone to know his presence yet. He arrived at the humble home, and no one was there. Then, he focused on Sakura's chakra. She wasn't far, but Jigoku sensed another presence nearby. _Sasuke..._ He ran toward the area that his teammates in. No one was around, except for the two of them. And him...

The two ninja were speaking to each other. "I'm not staying Sakura. You can't make me! I'm leaving to get stronger. After I kill Itachi, I'll come back."

"Take me with you! Please, Sasuke-Kun! I can help you kill your brother!" Sakura pleaded.

"NO! You're staying here. With Naruto-Teme."

Jigoku decided that this would be the best time to respond, using a jutsu to make his eyes look blue. **"Yeah, Sakura-Chan. Stay with me. Sasuke-Teme will come back. It'll be fine."**

The two bickering ninja looked at him in shock. "N-Naruto?" Jigoku laughed on the inside. "What are you talking about baka!? Are you out of your mind!?"

"Shut up Sakura. For once the Dobe is right... Let me go." Sasuke said. He wanted to remove himself from the village quickly. He knew that this wasn't truly Naruto. He didn't want to stick around to see who the impostor really was.

Jigoku smirked. **"Good luck Sasuke. You have a day long head start before everyone finds out you're gone. I'll be coming for you."** His words sent chills down the lone Uchiha's spine, and he leaped away, leaving the village as quickly as possible. His head band dropped as he left.

"Sasuke-Kun!" The pink haired kunoichi cried out. Then, she turned to 'Naruto'-whom in which stood with his eyes closed-and glared at him. She walked toward him and prepared to slap him, but he stopped her hand with his own, opening his eyes to reveal two red orbs. She gasped. "N-Naruto?!"

 **"Close!"** The blonde smirked. Sakura quivered in fear at the expression. **"My name is Jigoku no Akumu because I _am_ and will always _be_... your. worst. nightmare, of Hell."**

"W-w-what d-did you do w-with Naruto-Kun?" She managed.

 **"So... now you add the '-Kun'... Well, Naruto is gone! There's only me now. And soon, you'll be gone too. Goodbye, Sakura-Meinu"** Jigoku then summoned two shadow clones to hold the girl, and he pulled out a kunai, connecting it with Sakura's heart, killing her almost instantly. The shadow clones disappeared and the pink haired girl collapsed to the ground in a pool of her blood.

Jigoku didn't want anyone noticing that Naruto had done it, so he grabbed Sasuke's head band, put a slash through it and placed it next to Sakura's body. As far as the village was concerned, Sasuke betrayed Konohagakure, killing Sakura and leaving for good. He didn't want anyone to suspect him, so he stayed in the village. He would leave as soon as 2 weeks. Before this, he would wear a mask of sorrow. The plan was to go missing and then Jigoku could go through with everything else. He wanted to see the village's reactions to the recent situation anyway. There will be no more Team 7.

 **A/N: I will be doing something interesting with this story. It may be a little slow here and there, to warn those who may be impatient. I will be receiving feedback and information from KamiKageRyuuketsu so that this story will carry on with a sturdy amount of terror and suspense. Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
